dingosniperfandomcom-20200213-history
Raik Kilda
' Raik Kilda', or commonly called Kilda for short, is a fan character for the Mass Effect series. She is an 305 year old female Krogan who is freelance mercenary alongside Cy. She was born on Tuchanka but was snatched from her family shortly after child birth by blood pack members and became one of their top recruits before she was left dead in a holding cell, where she encountered Cy for the first time and two eventually escaped before becoming a freelance mercenary alongside him. Physical Description Personality Kilda is rather friendlier than most other Krogan are, she shows a fair level of respect towards Salarians after Cy had healed her near death causing wound. Although she appears friendly, during combat she is a vicious and focused person who wants nothing more than everything to go acording to plan. Relationships Kilda does not have any major relationships due to being taken away from her family at a young age. But she somewhat displays a family like tendency towards Cy ever since he saved her from certain death. Abilities With Kilda being a Krogan Battlemaster, she has the ability to use biotic attacks such as Biotic charge or Barrier to protect herself. As well as being a Krogan, she is also able to heal naturally, but at a slower rate than most others. She also possesses the knowledge of how to use shotguns and assualt rifles. Background Shortly after she was born, Kilda was taken from parents by blood pack mercenaries in a raid against where her family lived. Naturally the Blood pack sought to raise her as a natural killer as they commonly did with their new "recruits". This led to Kilda becoming a strong and powerful member of the blood pack and within a few years time, became a top ranking battle master of the blood pack. During her years as a blood pack member, Kilda became rather stubborn and headstrong, causing her to suffer more damage than an average Krogan would be able to withstand. The blood pack sought to use this to their advantage and started sending Kilda on high risk missions that others would lable as suicide. During an intended raid against an alliance out post, Kilda was shot multiple times in the leg and was eventually taken back to the closest blood pack hideout and thrown in to a cell, since the time Kilda joined, the blood pack had found members who were on par with her skills and left her to rot. However, shortly after she had been thrown in, another prisoner was thrown in with her and much to amazement it was a Salarian. Kilda simply remained quiet but would engage in small talk with him. Within a few days, Kilda was coming in and out of consciousness, leading to her condition becoming worse over time. A few days later, her wound had completed healed, much to her pleasure and discovered that medi-gel was applied to her wound and guessed that it was the Salarian to which he later admitted to applying it to her. After being a cell for three months, Kilda and Cy learnt that the blood pack ordered them to be executed after they were un-able to locate a buyer for them to be sold as slaves. The night before their execution, Kilda attacked the guard who was about to transfer them to the execution cells and stole the key, whilst Cy snuck out and deactivated the defences, Kilda located her pet Varren and freed him from his cell. Since escaping the blood pack, the two have set up a base on Garvug and have been using the local jobs offered as a way of sustaining them selves, whilst they both work towards their personal goals. Kilda's goal being to locate the blood pack member her left her for dead. Trivia